


Under the Triple Moons

by BlackVelvet42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alien Wine, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVelvet42/pseuds/BlackVelvet42
Summary: "Being a captain and all that, getting sloshed hadn’t naturally been her intention, but now that she was, she would do her damnedest to remain in this exquisite state for a while longer."
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 73
Kudos: 137
Collections: Janeway/Chakotay Trope fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of the J/C Trope Fic Fest!
> 
> Thank you coffeeblack75 for the beta and Bizarra for organizing this wonderful writing month<3

* * *

Kathryn Janeway was most definitely drunk.

She’d suspected she was drunk while she was still inside, mingling with the decorated guests and performing her duties as _Voyager’_ s captain, but it took a few deep breaths of the fresh night air for her to really appreciate how delightfully wasted she was.

The reception hall had been too hot and crowded; the guests, both Starfleet and Matara, too much for her after two days of intense negotiations. She needed some solitude. The pleasant high was a surprise bonus, a climax to her stay on the planet, so to speak.

With a decidedly unladylike snort, she took a hefty sip from her glass, then gathered the hem of her dress and took her first wobbly steps down the stairs to the garden.

Achieving and maintaining a proper level of intoxication wasn’t easy. Balancing between not enough and too much was a skill honed by extended practice and she’d been out of that game for a very long time. Being a captain and all that, getting sloshed hadn’t naturally been her intention, but now that she was, she would do her damnedest to remain in this exquisite state for a while longer.

As soon as she managed to reach the bottom of the steep stairs, her glass and all her bones intact, she took another sip, then gazed over the yard.

Beyond the endless wealth of flowers, shaped trees and evergreens, and statues carved of stone, lay her designated quarters, a cozy little bungalow, nestled by the ocean. Eventually, that would be her destination, but the night was still young, and her free time had only just started. In the shine of the twin moons, the scene looked magical, the symphony of scents even stronger now that the heat of the day had settled. All things considered, this was, by far, the best shore leave they had had during their entire journey and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

A few side steps on the paved path made her giggle and check her surroundings for possible witnesses. Her present condition wasn’t very captainly; then again, nor were the ridiculously high heels she had decided to wear with her floor-length chiffon dress for the sake of… why did she end up with the heels again? Oh yes, to impress her handsome first officer.

Ha. Definitely no climax there. Chakotay had barely glanced in her direction all evening and when she had left, he had still been immersed in discussion with one of the guests. A beautiful blonde, wearing red satin and too many gems for good taste.

Pfft. Whatever. His loss.

Next to an exceptionally colorful flower bed and a small fountain waited a skillfully crafted wooden bench and Kathryn slumped down to rest her legs. She kicked off the heels that had been torturing her and watched them fly through the air in a satisfying, high arc, disappearing somewhere in the bushes.

Out of sight, out of mind.

To think of it, why had she left the reception alone? A little midnight action back in her cabin or perhaps on the beach would have crowned the shore leave for sure. The last time was… She frowned. How disturbing to not remember when she had last had sex.

Lost in her thoughts, she stroked the soft, delicate fabric against her thigh. It truly was a magnificent dress. Meters of emerald green chiffon over a gold silk lining, caressing her skin like a summer breeze. A dress like this was made for slow dancing and French kissing, for moonlight walks and sweet sweaty sex lasting until dawn. Even her boobs looked good in it. She knew, she’d checked.

Kathryn peeked down, pressed her arms together, and grinned at the deepening valley. Yup, fabulous. I’d definitely fuck myself.

Focused on admiring her own cleavage, she didn’t hear anyone approaching until a pair of well-polished boots stopped on the pavement beside her. She didn’t so much as blink. This was a man twined so tightly into her being that she had no trouble recognizing him just by his feet.

“Do you think I’m fuckable, Chakotay?” she asked and looked up at her first officer. In her mind, the question had felt like a legitimate, sensible inquiry, but for some reason, it ended up sounding a little desperate when it came out. 

Oh, well.

He didn’t reply, only sat next to her and regarded her posture, the glass in her hand, the absence of her shoes.

“Is everything okay, Kathryn? You disappeared. I came looking for you.”

Aww. He was worried for her after only… what was it? Five minutes, maybe?

“Everything’s perfect,” she sighed happily, then leaned closer and whispered in his ear, “If you want to know, I’m drunk.”

At that, he chuckled. A warm, infectious sound that always made her skin tingle.

“I did notice,” he admitted in a similarly secretive manner. “The hugs you offered to each minister and some of the waiters too sort of gave that away.”

True. Apparently, alien wines brought out the hugger in her.

“Well, would you?” she insisted.

“Would I what? Fuck you? Absolutely. I thought you’d know that by now.”

He stretched his legs and made himself comfortable, gazing up to the sky where the moons slowly traveled, reflecting their silver light on the quiet ocean beneath. She, on the other hand, gazed at his equally gorgeous profile.

She moved to sit close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah. I knew. But it’s nice to hear you say it.“

He curled his arm around her.

“If I may add, you look enchanting in that dress. The single most beautiful thing in that room.”

She snorted at his pretty lie, but kept her head in its resting place. Somehow, she hadn’t thought he was one to sweet talk.

“What about that woman you spent most of your evening with? You seemed awfully interested in her… opinions.”

He turned to her.

“Jealous, Kathryn? I never would have guessed.”

“No, not jealous. You do what you want. I’m just calling you out on your bullshit.”

Did she just say ‘bullshit’ to her first officer? The same first officer she was leaning against like this closeness was part of their regular routine?

“If it makes any difference, she was the high chancellor’s daughter. After our generous treaty, I felt the obligation to be polite.”

“So, the fact that she was a pretty young blonde was only a lucky coincidence?”

The pause was brief but telling.

“I guess I deserved that. Then again, I didn’t see you suffering from loneliness either. I can’t imagine the many suitors competing for your grace left you cold.”

She let out a full, throaty laugh. He had paid attention, after all.

“I admit, it was an enjoyable change to my typical evening.”

“You were glowing, Kathryn. I was a bit surprised not to find you here with someone.”

The combination of his hand on her bare shoulder and the hint of possessiveness in his voice made her shiver. 

“To be honest, I preferred the company of myself and this fine beverage.” She raised the glass, marveling at the dark burgundy shade against the moonlight. “It’s been a long few days.”

“It certainly has. I’m glad we’ll be done here tomorrow.” He moved to stand up. “Any chance I could escort you to your cabin?”

“Why not? I’m sure my innocence is safe in your capable hands.”

His sigh was loaded with too many nuances to analyze.

“In my book, you’re plenty of things, Kathryn, but innocent isn’t one of them.”

He wasn’t wrong. If they ended up humping against a tree tonight, she wouldn’t mind one bit.

“Where are your shoes?”

She downed the last of her wine and waved in the vague direction of the bushes.

“Not important. I can come back and get the damn things tomorrow. They gave me blisters anyway.”

For a moment, he stood undecided, scanning the rainbow of flowers, then offered her his arm.

Without her heels, she was even shorter than usual, yet their steps matched easily. The stone path was cool under her bare feet, his body next to hers solid and secure. She hugged his arm tighter and lifted her face to the skies, eyes half-closed, trusting in his lead and support not to let her stumble or fall.

“It’s good to see you relaxed, Kathryn,” Chakotay said after a while, and when she turned to him his expression was soft, like he’d been studying her for some time.

The warmth in her chest shifted lower, spreading like ripples on a pond. All these years by his side and she was still defenseless against the way he looked at her. With tenderness and awe, but also, just beneath the surface, something much more primal, hinted only in the intensity in his dark eyes and curve of his full lips that she found herself staring at once again.

How was she not supposed to think about kissing him when he looked at her like that?

“It’s good to be relaxed. And how could I not be, when I have the best possible company?”

She flashed him a flirty grin and caressed his arm, pleased to see her aim was true. His eyes widened, then narrowed, then settled into a bashful smile, accepting her mood and compliment as they were: colored by the effects of the wine, not to be taken too seriously.

And it felt all wrong.

He had grown to be the most meaningful person in her life and would remain such into an unforeseeable future. Within the limits of necessary boundaries, he had made his feelings clear from the start, his expressive face unable to hide the depth of his emotion. What had she given him in return?

“I do hope you know I mean it, Chakotay,” she said with more emphasis. “There’s no one I’d rather spend my time with. On and off duty. I only wish we had the freedom we would have if we’d met in the Alpha Quadrant.”

It was the closest she had come to admitting her feelings, and in contrast to her expectations, the universe didn’t come to an abrupt, terrifying end. Quite the opposite. The warm sensation that followed was like a fluffy cloud to sink into.

“If we’d met in the Alpha Quadrant,” he continued her line of thought, “I would have courted you incessantly, day in and day out, as long as it would have taken for you to accept my proposal.”

Despite the casual tone, his remark held a sincerity impossible to veil, a longing so profound it took her breath away. When she didn’t reply, he glanced at her, probably misinterpreting her speechlessness, and to lighten the atmosphere and to spare her from answering, he added, “Or, of course, the more likely outcome: you would have sued me for harassment.”

“I would have said yes, Chakotay.”

The words were out before she had a chance to consider the consequences and this time it did feel like the earth was falling from under her. But she couldn’t regret her confession. He deserved better than this insecurity.

He stopped and turned to her, and even through the buzz in her head, she recognized something shifting in him, deep waters stirred by a force stronger than either of them, then finding a new calm, soothed, reassured.

The silence stretched, but there was no awkwardness. Only honesty and peace, the kind of serenity that opening your heart can bring. They regarded each other, acknowledging both the truths revealed and the fact that those truths didn’t really change anything. Then a shadow of dimples appeared on his cheeks and he gave her hand a small squeeze.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed. Can’t keep the Captain up all night.”

He was a miracle, nothing less. Somewhere, somehow, some deity had chosen to send her this man and she had no clue what she had done to earn such a blessing.

“Wanna come in for a drink?” she asked, not even caring that the suggestion sounded horribly blunt. She just wasn’t ready to let the evening go yet.

He stared straight ahead. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Kathryn.”

“Probably. But I’d hate to waste the night sleeping. This planet, everything here, feels like such a gift, a rare luxury. Who knows when we’ll get to enjoy anything close to this again?”

He considered her wish, then nodded.

“How about a walk on the beach? I heard the third moon is rising in about an hour and, allegedly, it’s a sight worth staying up for.”

“Perfect,” she smiled, “Let’s go grab a bottle of wine to go with the show.”

He hesitated.

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“Look. You and me stargazing on the beach is an amazing plan, the perfect ending to this shore leave, but we both know there are only two possible outcomes to a scene like that.”

He raised a curious eyebrow.

“Either we end up making love under the stars and violate every rule and regulation Starfleet has ever invented, or…”

The corner of his mouth twitched.

“Or, we finish that bottle together, after which I’ll be too intoxicated, and you’ll be too much of a gentleman to do anything else than to see me get safely to bed.” She patted his chest. “Now please, go get that wine while I change into new shoes.”

But instead of agreeing, he tugged at his ear and shifted on his feet. 

“I see your point, Kathryn, but you’re forgetting something.”

“What’s that?”

He leaned near and whispered close to her ear.

“After a few drinks, I won’t be a gentleman.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“Still regret us not getting that wine, Kathryn?”

Lying on her back on the sand, sunken in the blissfully throbbing afterglow, staring blindly at the moons crossing the dark sky, she heard his words, but her mind was too far away to understand them.

“What wine?”

His low chuckle vibrated down her spine, adding to the heaven of his lips nibbling her neck and his hand caressing her body with a new-found confidence and familiarity. Compared with the alien wine, which had fast faded from her system, his closeness was far more intoxicating. Addictive, really. Guided by the only functioning part of her brain, she pulled his leg between her thighs and his mouth more firmly to her skin.

Light as a feather, his fingers trailed up from her knee and beneath her dress. The scrap of black lace she’d been wearing thrown somewhere in the heat of passion, he was free to stroke her slick sex, still swollen and pulsing after orgasm. She parted her legs further and let out a shivering sigh. The man needed no pause.

Under the achingly slow circles he was drawing on her clit, she arched her back and threaded her fingers deeper into his hair. The memory of him moving on top of her, pinning her down and pushing into her flashed through her mind, burning to be repeated.

“Chakotay, please…”

So little had been needed for the tension between them to burst into flames.

A stroll on the beach, marveling the third rising moon, her toes in the warm sand and her fingers twined with his. And then, one careless glance into his dark eyes, one lingering touch on his solid chest seeking to share the wonder, and they were in each other’s arms, as if the magic around them possessed the power to erase all barriers in a heartbeat. 

Was it him who pushed her to the ground or did she make the initiative? Or did they fall down together, lips crushing and hands rushing to dive into forbidden pleasures, desires caged longer than was reasonable? All she remembered was a reckless urge escalating into a blind frenzy, the first blessed thrust and the stretch of flesh, her nails digging into his shoulders and her heels on his behind, and her whole existence shattering into a million brilliant pieces to be rebuilt by his tenderness and care. 

The perfection of them made her weep inside.

His mouth descended from her neck and she steered him between her breasts, vaguely realizing that a thoughtless, hasty fuck was quickly turning into a conscious decision to continue and with that shift the stakes were growing higher, the consequences more complex. But with him groaning into her cleavage, kissing and sucking her soft curves with open hunger, she found she simply didn’t care.

All through the first round, her dress had stayed firmly in place, as if that could somehow disguise the true nature of their actions on the lonely beach if someone were to see. Likewise, his uniform remained, albeit a little wrinkled now and his pants a bit too low on his hips. Despite her earlier bold, flirty banter, she never believed she could be this woman, throwing away discretion and plain common sense in the heat of the moment, or him to be that man, yet there they were, lying tangled together in a haze of fulfillment, ready to do everything all over again.

A long, thick finger slid inside her, then another, and she gasped, holding on to him tighter, rocking against his hand until the restlessness within her grew too much to bear. She knew exactly what she wanted. What was she still waiting for? 

With a swift move, she pushed him onto his back and rose on one elbow, leaning over him, grinning at his surprise. His lips parted in anticipation and she bent down to suck the full lower lip she had been stealing glances at for years, then gave it a tiny bite, evoking a guttural sound from his throat. As much as her body sang when yielding to his command, having her way with him, seeing him surrender to her will, was another temptation she was done fighting.

Teasing his tongue with hers, she reached to undo his pants, lightheaded at feeling him harden and swell under her touch. At his choked groan, she ended the kiss and focused on his beautiful face as his arousal swirled higher. With each unhurried stroke, his dark lashes fluttered, his forehead rippling in pleasure and sweet agony, and when he wet his lips in a silent moan, lust gripped the pit of her belly, demanding more.

“Kathryn…”

The same need blazing at her core, she pulled up the hem of her dress and swung her leg over him, sitting up and aligning the smooth tip of him at her entrance. 

The soft breeze in her hair, the rhythm of the ocean in her ears, and his eyes locked with hers, she sank down on his length, savoring the glorious sensation of his thick, velvet steel sliding inside her. Mind flying, swept away from reality, she moved slowly at first, rubbing her clit on him at every push, but as his hands traveled up from her thighs to her buttocks, waist, and breasts, claiming her body as his to explore, she soon picked up speed.

Through the crimson fog of her fast-building orgasm pierced a vision of them from afar.

Who was this woman, taking what she wanted and moaning in ecstasy, under the stars and without shame? Or the man beneath her, his caresses like worship, yet his muscles drawn tight as a string, restraining his passion to support hers? Every last detail was like a dream come true, like one of the fantasies she had created to help her survive the lonely nights and years ahead.

Except it wasn’t a dream. And if she so decided, this bliss could be theirs, for all the days of their lives.

She reached her peak with the ease of the wind, images of a magnificent future fueling her frenzy. Her head thrown back in a rapturous cry, her fingers laced with his, she rode him through the storm surging from where they were joined, pushing forward to the last divine ripple. In the wake of her release, his arms curled around her waist and held her close while his hips jerked up in urgency, and a second wave of ecstasy washed over her at the sight of his intense pleasure and the flood of his need erupting inside her.

The rise and fall of her hips slowed, then stopped. Dizzy and out of breath, she bent down and sought out his lips, the high of their shared climax coursing through her, sweet and warm.

“We need to move this to my cabin,” she murmured once the wild beat of her heart began to settle. With her head resting on his chest, his musky scent filling her senses, and his length pulsing inside her, she sighed in deep contentment.

The fingers drawing lazy circles on her back paused.

“We… do?”

“Unless you want to continue admiring the moons a while longer?” she teased and yelped when he flipped her onto her back, then broke into helpless laughter under his weight, her body tingling at the shameless demonstration of his strength.

“What moons?” he whispered before silencing her reply with a very thorough, very promising kiss.

* * *


End file.
